


The Lover

by Isilloth



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: The Dragonborn and Aela explore the wilderness and... other things together.
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	The Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiodara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiodara/gifts).



They went through the wilderness, Aela half a step behind her, letting her lead. They travelled together for a few months already, the Huntress always by her side, together they explore, fight and rest. Raviel felt safe with her, despite the feral nature of Aela. Even though many divided them, an Altmer and a Nord, but they had more in common. When they run through the forest, in werewolf form, this was a real connection.

When it was dusk, they stopped for the night, under the clear sky, at the clearing in wild, thick forest. They lit a fire, sat by it and started to prepare dinner, remains from yesterday’s prey. Raviel leaned on a nearby tree, and so did Aela. They sat hand in hand, eating in silence.

“The stars are so bright tonight,” Raviel said looking up when they finished eating.

“Yes, indeed,” Aela followed her gaze. She put her head on Raviel’s shoulder, an intimacy that an Altmer craved. They were so close, and yet such gestures were a rarity. Raviel searched for the Huntress’ hand and took it. She didn’t know if it wasn’t too much, but Aela squeezed it, looking at her with eyes bright like the stars above. “Look at the Lover,” she said, returning her sight to the sky.

“The lover?”

“Yes. Wouldn’t you like to make it our patron tonight?”

“Our patron?” Raviel wasn’t sure if she heard it right. She didn’t want to scare the Nord off, with some hasty gesture. She still didn’t know much about local traditions and rituals. Maybe it was one of them?

“Oh, sometimes you are so clueless,” said Aela, as she kissed Raviel. The kiss was passionate, with her teeth on elf’s mouth, with her tongue battling her lover’s. Her hands wandered through Raviel’s body, under her clothes, pressing her to herself. At first, Raviel stiffened, surprised, but then she let herself sink into this, into this feral kiss, the promise of something more. Isn’t this something she dreamed of?

“Aela…” she whispered as they broke away from each other, breathless.

“Don’t you say you don’t want it.”

“I won’t, cause that would be a lie. I wanted you since I saw you for the first time.”

“Good.” Aela touched Raviel’s cheek. “Cause I wanted you too. Even if you were such a helpless whelp.”

“Now I’m not?”

“No, now you’re not. Except when you are so clueless. Or act like such.”

She leaned once again to Raviel, kissed her, not less passionate than the first time. She was feral in everything she did, from hunting to loving. Raviel admired this in her. The clash of their lips was like a battle, like fight for dominance. And Raviel gladly gave herself in. Aela turned her over, pinning her to the ground, without breaking the kiss.

She started to undress Raviel. It was a challenge, given the complexity of her robes. Aela still was fully clothed, when the elf lay there naked, on her cloak. The Huntress kissed Raviel on her collarbone, tracing them with her mouth, then she went down, to the elf small breast. Aela caressed them, with her tongue and with her hand, which cause Raviel to moan. The Huntress smiled, hearing that, and proceed to work with her tongue. Only by touching her breast, she brought Raviel on the edge of orgasm. Then she stopped.

“Aela..” the elf groaned, weaving fingers in her hair.

“Don’t be impatient. I will give you all, I promise.”

She traced her body with her mouth, from the breasts down to between her legs. She kissed her just beneath her entrance. It made Raviel thrill, but not come. Not yet.

Aela put her hands, wet from her saliva, on the elf’s breast, and caressed them, as she licked Raviel’s clitoris. She knew the exact point where she should press to make the Altmer moan. Raviel felt the orgasm building in her, the arousal, the pleasure, more and more. She stiffened, crying from pleasure. She didn’t think, didn’t care, just felt in this moment. She was a bundle of nerves, sensitive on every touch. As she came hard, fingers still in Aela’s hair, the Huntress went up and kissed her on the mouth. She tasted of Raviel’s juices, salty and arousing.

But the Nord wasn’t done with pleasuring the elf yet. As she lay on her side, looking her straight into her eyes, she started to work with her hand on Raviel’s clit. It was a much quicker and more intense way of giving her pleasure. The elf, instinctively, tried to stop her, feeling too much, overwhelmed with arousal, but Aela caught her hands and put them above her head.

“Don’t defend yourself against pleasure, my love,” the Huntress whispered straight into Raviel’s ear. Which made her only more aroused. It was too much for an elf, but she couldn’t do anything, only cry her partner’s name, again and again, until she was breathless and hoarse. Only then, after she came a few times, Aela released her. She was exhausted, but happy and satisfied. She kissed the Huntress once more, taking her head into her hands.

“I love you,” Raviel whispered when they broke apart.

Aela grinned.

“I think I have shown my love well enough. But if you need my words, I’ll say it. I love you too.”

She stroked Raviel’s body, wet and hot from sweat. Soon the elf started to shiver in the cold, night air.

“Do I need to warm you once again?” the Huntress asked.

“I think you warm me enough. It would be my turn now.”

“Oh, maybe not today. I enjoyed making you come, and that’s enough for me.” She kissed Raviel on the mouth. “You’re a wonderful creature. And you’re very loud. We’re lucky there was no one there to hear.”

“Only you make me cry like this.”


End file.
